T G I F
by Persephone1920
Summary: Every Friday, Belle, the baker's daughter, delivers two loaves of bread to Rumpelstiltskin. Seeing her every week has got the Dark One saying...T. G. I. F
1. Prologue: The Deal is Struck

T.G.I.F

Prologue

"You tried to poison me, didn't you dearie?" The man couldn't speak; he could barely even breathe at the moment since Rumpelstiltskin had his throat clenched. He had pinned him to the wall closest to his end of the table. "Speak!" Suddenly the man's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he gurgled, "Oops." Rumpelstiltskin let go of his grip and the man's body collapsed to the floor. "Looks like I'll need to find a new baker." He walked over to the window. "Perhaps from a village a bit farther this time" he said before giggling his maniacal giggle.

Purple smoke appeared in front of an old cottage house. He looked around, "This can't be it." The Dark One hadn't been in a village this poor for quite some time, even the house of the town baker was a sham. He knocked on the door. Someone from inside called out, "Coming." There was shuffling before the door opened to show a middle-aged, heavy-set man.

"Hello. I'm looking for the village baker."

"You're looking at him. Who are you?" the baker furrowed his brow.

"I… am Rumpelstiltskin." He said in a dramatic way.

The baker took a step back, "The Dark One?"

"The one and only" he said with a devilish smile.

"Wha…wha…what do you want?" the old man stuttered.

"I am in need of someone to make and bring me bread to my castle."

"That's at least a half day's walk. Why don't you ask one of the closer villages?" He tried closing the door, but Rumpelstiltskin pushed on it and kept it open.

"Well you see, I have already used their services…and was not pleased."

The baker stared at him blankly for a few moments, wondering what the others had done wrong.

"May I come in so we can discuss our arrangement?" Before the grey-haired man could object, "I'll make it worth your while." The Dark One said with a bit higher-pitched tone of voice.

He thought about it. "Alright, but don't go near my daughter." He said with a stern voice.

"I wouldn't think of it dearie."

The two men entered the small cottage. Rumpelstiltskin noticed it had a different set up then usual cottages. Perhaps they had to adjust it so the house wouldn't collapse.

"Your village seems very old or extremely poor."

"Oh yes, it's sadly both, and quite small too. Only twenty people live here in total. We hardly even know the lord of the land. His manor is somewhere in the woods. Come this way."

The Dark One followed the old man down a long, narrow hallway which had two doors on each side. After he passed the doors he heard a little yawn from behind him. He turned to see a young girl, probably in her early teens, with a dirty face rubbing her eye. Once she caught eye of him she just stood still. Didn't say a word or make a sound, just stared with her mouth a little open. She made him feel nervous. He thought she'd scream or cry or run back into her room, but no, she just stood there and stared. Not like he hadn't been stared at before, this just felt…odd. Finally she removed her hand from her eye, "Hi," she said with a small wave.

"Hello dearie." He winked at her just to prove he was odd too.

"Rumpelstiltskin, this way to the kitchen," the baker called down from the other end of the hallway. He turned to follow him again, but with one quick glance behind him he noticed she was still staring. No fear or disgust on her face, just wonder.

"So Maurice, you'll come over every Friday and deliver me two loaves of bread. And for the task of making, walking, and delivering, you shall receive 3 gold coins."

"Sounds good to me; let me just get a map of the area. I'll be right back."

As Maurice was leaving the kitchen/dining room/bread preparation room, the girl entered. She hadn't noticed he was there since he was sitting at the table in the corner of the room near the oven; so she went on as if he wasn't there. Grabbing the giant pot and filling it up with water from their barrel as she hummed a small tune. It sounded lovely to him. He watched her sashay around the kitchen (which was on the opposite side of the room) grabbing things here and there, placing things on top of others, and starting to knead dough on a small wooden table near the hallway entrance. When Maurice returned he greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Good morning Belle" Maurice said while walking back to the table they were sitting at with a map rolled up in his hand.

"Good morning Papa" she wiped some flour off her face with the back of her hand.

"Can you prepare two cups of tea and a plate of bread and cheese?" he said as he sat back down.

"Two cups?"

"Yes, one for me and one for our guest" he said laying the map out on the table.

"Guest?" She turned around and her eyes widened when she noticed Rumpelstiltskin sitting at the table with her father, "H...Hello."

"Hello, Belle." He said clearly, now knowing her name. He thought it suited her perfectly.

She turned back around and started preparing the plate of mixed breads and cheeses in the kitchen.

"Alright here's the map of the area" Maurice said while flattening it out.

As he and Maurice were trying to figure out the quickest route to his castle, Belle served them the plate and their tea. He noticed she kept her eyes low, trying not to look at him. Just a few minutes ago in the hallway she couldn't help but stare at him, now she seemed shy. Perhaps she was embarrassed about her staring. Or maybe she realized who he was and was now scared of him. As she should be, he was the Dark One, the most powerful and feared being in all the lands.

"So it's settled. Belle, darling, we just got us a new customer. A very rich and generous customer," he said proudly while looking up at her.

Finally Belle looked at the Dark One, but it was only a quick glance, "Understood father."

Maurice stood up and held his hand out "The deal is struck."

Belle looked at Rumpelstiltskin again. He looked at her while he took ahold of her father's hand and shook.

"Indeed. As long as you agree not to tell anyone where you're receiving you're gold."

"Of course, you have my word that no one besides Belle and I will know it's from you."

"Excellent." He smiled before he turned to Belle and held his hand out to her.

She hesitantly grabbed his hand, but once their hands touched she gasped.

_What could it be?_ He noticed that her hand was extremely cold. Probably from being in this tiny cottage that was so old and beaten up it could fall apart at any moment. He wished a girl so young didn't have to live in these conditions. It reminded him of Bae; how he wanted his son to have better.

"I'll see you two on Friday." He said as if her gasp didn't affect him. Their fingers lingered as they let go. Maurice noticed as their eyes connected.

"Well you must be busy, probably needing to make a deal or kidnap children." Maurice said with a chuckle as he pushed the Dark One towards the narrow hallway. Belle followed behind the two of them.

When Rumpelstiltskin was outside Maurice closed the door. Right when he was about to vanish back to his castle Belle opened the door just enough for her head to show "Bye" she said quietly.

"Bye Belle" he said as he bowed.

She giggled and waved goodbye before closing the door. He could not wait for that Friday.


	2. Chapter 1: They're Late

T. G. I. F

Chapter 1

It was the Friday after Rumple had made the deal with his new baker…what was his name again; something with an M? Well Rumple didn't care too much for the actual baker as he did about his daughter, Belle. He had thought about her a couple times that week, and every time he did it made him wonder about her. What did she like to do? Why was she so shy around him? Why did she gasp when they touched?

The clock was nearing nine, and they were late. '_He better not have backed out of the deal,_' he thought angrily.

The clock struck ten. Perhaps someone got hurt. Belle did look like she had fragile bones.

The clock struck eleven. He transported to their house and they weren't there.

The clock struck noon. Why was he getting so worked up? It was just bread. No, it was the principle. You shouldn't be late if you make a deal with Rumpelstiltskin. There was a knock on the door. It was them. It had to be, he wasn't expecting anyone else. As he walked to the door, the closer he got, the angrier he became. By the time he opened the huge wooden door he was fuming.

"Ah, Rumpelstiltskin; here's your bread. Terribly sorry that we're late, won't happen again. Good day." Maurice said quickly before turning to leave.

"Baker!" Rumple said loud and sternly. Maurice turned around to face his angered employer. "Get In Here" he said each word individually while pointing to the inside foyer. Maurice looked terrified. He grabbed Belle's hand and led them inside.

"Yes?"

"Why exactly are you three hours late?" The Dark One crossed his arms.

"Oh well you see…" he was interrupted.

"I don't except excuses!" Rumple got close in Maurice's face.

"Yes, I understand." He let go of Belle's hand, "Well Rose, my wife and Belle's mother, died exactly one year ago and I promised Belle we'd go visit her grave at least once a year."

He unfolded his arms, "So you thought today of all days was the best to live up to your agreement?"

"It was on the way here." Maurice looked down and started twiddling his thumbs.

"Well perhaps I'll bring her back to life, just to see what all the fuss is about." He said while waving his hands in through the air in a dramatic way, widening his eyes and showing his teeth at the end.

Maurice instantly looked up, "How dare you!" He got up in Rumple's face and pointed a finger at him, "Don't ever speak about using your filthy dark magic on my wife." He turned around and walked to the door, "Come on Belle we're leaving."

Belle lingered behind, "Sorry…we'll be back next week."

She waved and ran after her father. Rumple couldn't believe his chance to talk to her was gone like that. He had waited for nothing. He took one of the bread loaves that was sitting on the foyer table and bit into it. No poison…that was a good sign.


	3. Chapter 2: The Apology

T. G. I. F

Chapter 2

Another week had passed; far too slowly in Rumple's mind. He had held onto Belle's words that they would return. So when he heard the knock on the castle doors, he was pleased.

Rumple called out "enter" and the doors opened. A few moments later Maurice and Belle walked into the great hall where Rumple was spinning at his wheel. They were both quiet as they laid his loaves on the table. While Rumple was concentrated on the wheel, he held up two gold coins with his right hand. Maurice walked over to claim his pay, but when he tried to take it from the Dark One he didn't let go. He tries again but Rumple's grip tightens.

"Monster, give me my gold. You have your bread." Maurice said angrily.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he turned his head to look up at the baker.

There was a long silence before Belle spoke up, "Papa, you promised."

They both looked back to her. Maurice huffed then turned back to look at the Dark One.

"I…apologize; for my outburst last week. It won't happen again."

Rumple smiled a sly smile and let go of the gold coins. Maurice grumbled when leaving the room. Belle hadn't moved from where she was. Rumple turned to see if she'd leave too, but she didn't. He turned back to continue spinning when he noticed in the corner of his eye that she was actually walking towards him. This thrilled Rumple, but he acted like he didn't even notice. When she was next to the wheel he looked up slowly.

"Yes dearie?"

"Could you really bring mama back?"

He didn't understand at first what she meant, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Rumple had almost completely forgotten what he had said while in his fit of anger the week prior.

"No I…I can't." he said slowly.

"Oh…" She looked down as if she'd been shunned.

"Was she beautiful?" he asked curiously.

She looked up, "Beautiful?"

"Like you." he said it meaning to tease her but it came out sounding serious.

"Yes, she was." She smiled for a split second before looking down again, "But I'm not."

Rumple couldn't believe that.

"Good day Rumplestin…Rumpelstalt…" she stopped, "Sorry. I have trouble pronouncing your name. Bye."

He watched as she left and closed the door. She couldn't say his name, and she didn't think she was beautiful. _'It must be that low self-esteem most teenage girls have' _he said to himself as he stood up. Or maybe it was because every time he saw her she had a dirty face, covered either in dirt or powder, so she didn't see herself as anything more than cute. This couldn't be so though because the one thing that made him think she was beautiful was her bright blue eyes. It was like he could see into her soul, and all he saw was pure good. And when their eyes met there was no judgment or hate, just wonder. Perhaps she wondered about him like he did with her. He would have to wait till next Friday to find out.


	4. Chapter 2-5: Late Night Practice

T. G. I. F

Chapter 2.5

"Rumpel-stilt-skin."

He awoke in the middle of the night. Someone was saying his name; terribly at that matter.

"Rumpelstiltskaan."

He sat up in his bed and listened closely to this mystery person horridly pronounce his name.

"Rumpelstaltskin."

It was a girl's voice, very sweet and youthful sounding. He thought he had heard this voice before.

"Rumpelsiltskeen."

It suddenly hit him. Belle had had trouble saying his name a couple days prior.

"Rumpel-stilt-skin."

He hadn't told her what happens when someone says his name. She probably didn't mean to summon him. So he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes, just listening to her sweet voice.

"Rumple-Stilt-Skin."


	5. Chapter 3: Belle and Rumple's First Deal

T. G. I. F

Chapter 3

The following Friday Maurice didn't come along with Belle since he was busy. So when Rumple was making his afternoon tea and only Belle entered he was a bit surprised. She walked over to the end of the table near his wheel where he was seated. Once she handed him his bread she was about to leave when he says "Wait." She stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Rumpel…Stilt…Skin?"

"Have you been practicing how to say my name?"

"…Yes." Belle confessed.

"I can tell. Plus I heard you earlier this week." He said as a smirk came across his face.

Her mouth dropped, "You heard me? How?"

"Because dearie, I'm the Dark One. I am always needed for deals. So if people simply say my name, I hear it and I know I'm needed."

"Oh" she blushed from embarrassment and looked toward the window, "but if you heard me, why didn't you come?"

"Well I have a choice whether or not I go. Sometimes I don't always feel like making someone into a donkey; particularly on a Friday afternoon, now would you?"

She laughed, "No I wouldn't." She smiled, "So you have a choice if you want to go?"

"Yes. So make sure you only say my name if it's needed."

"Ok. I should be heading back." She turned to leave.

"One more thing dearie..." He called out to her.

Belle turned back around to face him. "Yes?"

Rumple paused and just couldn't help but stare at her.

After a long moment, "Yes Rumple?"

Her voice took him out of his daze. "Rumple?"

"Yea, sorry, it's the only part of your name that I can get right. Plus it's short and sweet."

"There's nothing sweet about me" he said showing his teeth.

"Except your tea; I noticed you put five sugar cubes in your cup when I came in."

He looked at his cup. "Was it really five?" She nodded with a smile.

He hadn't even realized. It was probably because she had distracted him when she entered the great hall. 'This girl is very observant.' He thought before giggling.

"I suppose you're right dearie. Would you like to join me?"

"Join you?" she asked with a confused look.

"For tea!" he said high pitched.

Rumple waved his hand in the air and a cart of tea items appeared next to the table.

"Oh umm, my father…" she got interrupted.

"Don't worry." He turned to the cart, "Once you're done with your cup I'll just poof you back to your house." He said as he placed a cup, saucer, and spoon on the table and filled the cup with water and a teabag.

"Umm…alright" She smiled then sat in the seat to Rumple's left, where the cup and items had been placed.

"Good girl. You can have as many cubes as you want." He lifted the lid to the sugar bowl.

"Oh thank you, but I only take one."

She took the spoon, drained the tea bag, and placed it on the saucer. Then she took a cube out of the bowl and dropped it in the cup. She looked around, "Where is the milk?"

"Right here dearie." He grabbed hold of a small cup on the cart and poured the milk into Belle's cup. "Light or dark?"

"Light please." She was the opposite of Rumple; he liked his dark, not a lot of milk, and plenty of sugar.

When the tea was light enough he placed it back on the cart and with a wave of his hand the cart vanished.

"Not much of a sweet tooth." He said before taking a sip.

"Not really; my friend lost all her teeth since she loved extra sugar, just like you." She said as she grabbed her cup.

"Well I guess I'm lucky then." He said proudly, knowing he'd always keep his teeth, no matter how dirty or covered with plaque they were.

She chuckled then took a sip from her cup. There was a long moment of silence and as Belle took a second sip he asked her, "Why don't you think you're beautiful?"

She almost choked on her tea. When she composed herself enough she looked at him, "What?"

"You heard me dearie." He said with his cup covering his mouth before taking a sip; all the while looking at her with narrowed eyes.

It took her a while to answer. While she was looking at her hands Rumple just looked at her, finding it hard to believe that she thought she wasn't beautiful.

When she looked back up at him she looked very dejected. "I'm cute, pretty maybe, but beautiful? No way."

"What would convince you that you are?"

She just looked at him with a blank face, but she was obviously thinking. When an idea came to her, her eyes widened and she smiled.

"If you believe that you're not hideous."

Rumple gave her an offended, curious, and confused look. "What makes you think I do?"

"The way you cover up all the mirrors." She pointed back towards the front of the great hall where there was a giant mirror covered by a drape.

"…Well, that's for a different matter."

'She is REALLY observant.' He thought while putting his cup on the table.

"But anyhow, if me believing I'm not a hideous monster is all it takes for you to believe you're beautiful…than I do."

"You promise?" Belle asked with a small smile.

He gave her a serious look than leaned forward, "I don't make promises dearie. I make deals."

When he backed away she put her hand out, "Then let's make a deal."

He hesitated then gently shook her hand, "Deal."

She smiled shyly once their hands touched. When their shake was over they went back to drinking their teas. They finished in silence, just watching each other sipping from their cups.

"How did you enjoy your tea? Beautiful lady." He said with a sly smile, knowing she had to agree with him now.

"I enjoyed it very much. Thank you handsome sir." She said with a blush.

'Handsome sir? As if, she probably doesn't even believe the words she's saying.' He thought with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" she asked tilting her head to the side a little.

"Oh nothing dearie, I should probably send you home now."

"Oh…right." She said sounding a little disappointed.

She stood up and turned to push the chair back when she knocked her cup off the table. Belle gasped then looked at Rumple. He looked at her with a blank expression. She quickly bent down and picked up the fallen cup, "Oh dear." She stood up again and held the cup in her hands; it now had a small chip. "It's chi-chipped…you, you can hardly see it" she stuttered.

"Well it's just a cup." He said with a care-free tone while scrunching up his nose.

She smiled quickly and placed it back on the table. He stood up next to her.

"I'll see you next Friday." She said while waving with her right hand.

"I'll be waiting dearie." He said with a smile.

With a wave of his hand she disappeared in a gulf of purple smoke. He walked over to the chipped cup and held it, running his thumb along the chip.

"This will be a good reminder of the deal we made today." He said to himself before poofing it away and going back to his spinning.


	6. Chapter 4: Last of the April Showers

T. G. I. F

Chapter 4

It had been raining all day and Rumple began to worry that Belle would catch a cold if she had to walk the entire way in it. He would have to tell her about the idea he came up during the week. When he got lost in his thoughts, the knock at the door brought him back to.

"Open" he called out from his wheel to open the main doors.

Belle and her father entered the great hall soaked to the bone.

"Sorry Rumple. It was raining the entire time we were walking here. Thank goodness it's the last of the April showers." She pulled the two bread loaves out from her cloak. "I managed to keep them dry though."

Rumple smiled a little at the fact that she had actually tried to keep them dry for him.

"Excellent work Belle." He said as he stood up from the wheel and walked over to where they were.

"I'll give you a bit extra since you had to travel in this crappy weather." Rumple said while handing Maurice four gold coins.

"Hey, watch your language in front of my daughter." Maurice said angrily before grabbing the coins.

"Oh my apologies; perhaps a better wording would have been fucking terribly shitty weather." Rumple said while saying the last four words distinctly.

Belle laughed at what he had said. Maurice turned to his daughter and she instantly stopped.

Rumple enjoyed the sound of her laugh. So he tried to make her laugh again.

"Would you like some change of clothes you twit?" Rumple said quickly.

"What?"

Belle giggled while covering her mouth. Rumple looked at her and winked.

"What did you say?"

"I asked if you would like a change of clothes." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, yes we would. Thank you." Maurice said hesitantly.

Rumple told them to hold out their hands, which they did, and magically in a cloud of purple smoke, new clothes appeared in their hands.

"Oh wow. Are these for us?" Belle asked with amazement.

"Who else would they be for dearie?" Rumple said snarky.

Belle blushed a little from embarrassment. "Where can we change?"

"If you go up the main stairs then you, Belle, take a left; and then you, baker, take a right. There are multiple rooms to choose from."

"Alright, thank you Rumple." Belle said before leaving the room with her father.

"You're welcome…Belle." He said out loud as he walked back to his wheel.

A few minutes later there was a creak to the door.

"Umm Rumple?" Belle asked while poking her head through the opening of the door.

"Yes dearie?" Rumple turned to look at her.

"My father is going to rest in his room…if that is alright."

"That's alright. He is old; he's supposed to get tired easily."

Belle giggled, "That's true...Bye."

She closed the door to leave when Rumple called out "Wait."

"Yes?"

"Why don't you join me for tea?" he asked while pointing to the kettle.

"Well, my father wanted me to return to him once I told you about him resting."

"But if he is asleep, then what are you supposed to do up there? Wait for him? You can easily do that down her while you have a cup or two of tea."

Belle bit her lip while contemplating whether or not to stay downstairs. She looked back up the stairs before coming into the great hall and joining Rumple at his end of the table.

"Smart girl." He said while standing up to prepare her a cup. "Same as last time right, one cube of sugar and light?"

"That's correct." She smiled at him remembering.

He handed her a cup and she thanked him for it. She took a sip and looked at Rumple questionably.

"Does anyone live here with you?"

"No. Just me, myself, and I." he said with a chuckle. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, there are just so many rooms and they're all empty… It must be lonely."

"Not really. You see, I don't care too much for interaction. I get enough of it during my deals."

"Do people come visit you?"

"Visit me? Do you mean for deals or just to see how I'm doing?"

"Either or."

"Well I usually go to people who want to make a deal, but sometimes people come to me if I don't respond to their request. And no one cares about my well-being, so no on the other."

"But I do. I care." She said with a smile.

The thought of her actually caring about him, filled him joy for a moment.

'But she couldn't really care about me…could she?'

"Is that the cup I chipped last Friday?" Belle asked pointing to his cup.

He didn't want her thinking anything about it, so he acted dumb, "Oh is it? I didn't even notice."

"Oh," she took a sip of her tea, "umm Rumple, can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Do I look funny? I've never worn something like this before." She said gesturing to the new dress she was wearing.

Rumple felt ridiculous having not realized that she wasn't wearing her typical plain, brown, mid-sleeved peasant dress anymore; but instead she was now wearing a bright blue, short-sleeved dress that covered her shoulders but then dipped a little so her collar bone showed.

"There was a corset that went with it, but I've never worn one since my father thinks it should only be worn by woman of marrying age. So that's why I'm not wearing it, but this dress looks odd without one."

"Indeed." He stood up and held out his hand; a black corset belt appeared. "Perhaps this will cover for it." He gestured for her to sand up.

She stood and turned around so he could wrap it around her. He couldn't believe he was actually touching her waist. At one point he thought his hands were shaking. Once it was on her and all the strings were intertwined and tied not too tightly he asked her, "How do you like it?"

It took her a while to answer. "I don't know. I wish I could look in a mirror." She sounded disappointed.

"Well, I can't allow that. But I can tell you what it looks like on you." Rumple said getting in front of her.

"Ok. How do I look?" she put her hands on her hips.

"Put your hands to your side, because you're looking aggressive right now, and it just doesn't fit you." Rumple said cupping his chin with his right hand and crossing his waist with the other.

She was taken aback by his comment. "Alright." She put her hands to her sides and stood there.

He looked her up and down. The fact that he could even glance at her was a blessing, let alone stare and judge. Today was just his lucky day.

The more he looked at her the more he fell into a trance. By God, she was beautiful. Of course she always was, but something was different now. He noticed her face didn't have dirt or powder on it like it usually did; it must've been the rain that washed it off. Belle's face was quite fair, except for the couple times when she blushed, and her lips which seemed to be a light pink. Her hair was down unlike all the other times when it had been up in a bun. Rumple could actually see her figure and arms, and she was very petite. But her eyes, those dashing blue oceans that he could swim in forever and never get tired, bright as a sapphire, were still the same.

"Well? How do I look Rumple?"

"Remarkable." He said calmly.

"Really?" she looked down at her dress. "I love the dress. I just have one problem."

"And what's that dearie?" he asked with a smile, ready to at any second change what she didn't like."

"My boobs are so small." She said looking down at her chest.

'Well perhaps not that. I hadn't even looked at that part.' He thought to himself.

"They're as flat as pita bread." She said disappointingly as she grabbed at her chest and let go a few seconds later.

Rumple chuckled a little. "I'm surprised at you Belle. You're the daughter of a baker. You should know better than anyone that bread doesn't rise immediately, because if it did it wouldn't taste as good. It takes time to bake properly, and when it's done right, it tastes amazing."

Belle looked at him with her mouth open a little. "Rumple…"

He couldn't tell if it was a question or a plea.

She shook her head, "I umm, I meant they're so small compared to my friends. And I'm turning 14 soon. Theirs at least have a bit of a bump or a roll, but mine are just…"

"Hey, did you not hear what I just said? Should I check your ears or something?" he said pulling on her left earlobe lightly.

"No." she giggled, "I heard you, and it made me feel a bit better."

He smiled, "Just don't think about it, it'll happen….You said you're turning 14 soon; when?"

"Next Friday actually. Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason, just curious I suppose."

"Belle? Didn't I tell you to come back upstairs once you told him I was going to rest?" Maurice voice was loud enough that they could hear him from across half the room.

"Yes, but Rumple offered me tea." Belle said quietly.

"I don't want to hear it; perhaps I shouldn't give you more responsibility now that you're almost 14." Maurice said as he walked into the great hall.

"More responsibility? How so?" Rumple asked looking back and forth between the father and daughter.

"I would start delivering the bread by myself. He would make it and I'd help then deliver it to the customers." Belle said while twiddling her thumbs.

"Yes, I'm getting old so I need more help, but if she's not going to follow even the simplest requests then maybe I'll have to wait another year."

Rumple thought about how if she were to come over by herself every week, then he'd get to know her better than if her father was with her and rushed her every single time.

"No, it was my fault. She wanted to go back upstairs after she told me but I convinced her to change her mind." Rumple said moving to Belle's right side.

Maurice walked over to where they were and got in Rumple's face. "You have no right to tell her what to do and what not to do. You're not a father so you wouldn't understand, but a father wants to protect their child more than anything. So when I tell her to do something, you better not try and change her decision and question my judgment." He turned his attention to Belle, "So you're off the hook this time Belle." He looked Belle up and down, "And what exactly are you wearing?"

"It's a dress with a corset belt." Belle said quietly.

Maurice had gotten a replica of the clothes he had worn earlier unlike his daughter's complete wardrobe change.

He directed his attention back to Rumple, "Are you trying to make my daughter look like a wench?"

This angered Belle and Rumple, "What?" they both said at the same time.

"I'm watching you Dark One. Come on Belle." Maurice pulled Belle towards the door.

She waved goodbye, but before they left Rumple yelled out to Belle "Say my name on Friday."

He had forgotten to tell her about his idea that if she simply said his name, he could transport her to where he was so she didn't have to walk all the way to his castle. Hopefully she would.


	7. Chapter 5: The Gardener

T. G. I. F

Chapter 5

Today was Belle's 14th birthday, and Rumple had no idea what to give her as a gift. He had thought about it for the entire week, even when he was off making deals; he was always looking around, trying to come up with an idea. Now it was mere minutes before she'd be coming over and his mind was blank for ideas. He began spinning to lessen his frustration. As he spun he looked out the window upon his garden. It was early May so the roses and other flowers had fully bloomed. They were so beautiful now, just like Belle.

"That's it." He said to himself as he immediately stood up from his stool and went outside to his garden.

Rumple plucked a rose and removed the thorns with his magic. He didn't want Belle to pluck her finger on her birthday. But if she had, he thought to himself how he'd probably kiss it to make it feel better. Once he realized what he was thinking he shook his said.

"I'd obviously heal it with magic. Not kiss it, that's silly." Rumple said aloud.

He went back inside waiting for Belle to call upon him. Hopefully she had heard him tell her before she left last Friday to say his name.

"Rumple" Belle had heard him last week. She was saying his name so he would summon her there.

With a wave of his hand she appeared before his eyes. She was wearing a long, simple, green dress today and holding his two bread loaves. When their eyes met she instantly smiled.

"Whoa!" Belle was surprised that she had appeared after just saying his name, but she seemed to understand what had happened after a moment's thought. "Hi Rumple." She handed him his two loaves of bread.

"Hello Belle. Happy Birthday." He said with a bow after taking the loaves.

"Why thank you. Umm I actually don't have that much time. My father **actually** wants to spend time with me today and I want to spend as much of today with him as I can before he goes back to being his grumpy old self. So I must leave soon."

After she said this his heart sank a little. But he understood how a parent would want to spend time with their only child on his or her birthday; just like he had so many years ago with Bae.

"Oh, of course, I understand. Well, let me give you your birthday present first." He placed the two loaves on the table.

"You don't have to Rumple." She said with a shy smile.

"I already have. And I insist." He said before pulling the rose out from behind his back.

The instant she saw the rose she lite up. She began to blush as she took it.

"Why thank you." She said before curtseying then smiling.

He loved seeing her smile, especially when it was from something he had done.

She moved closer to him until he could literally touch her. Before he could back away she leaned up and quickly kissed his right cheek. He looked down at her with confusion.

"What was that for?" he asked while placing his right hand on his cheek.

"It was the only way I could think of, for thanking you for the rose." She said while looking down at the rose and blushing.

He looked at her questionably, "You could've just stuck with saying thank you."

She giggled. "I did, but I really like this. It's possibly the best birthday gift I've ever received."

'That couldn't be true. She's probably just saying that to make me feel good.' He thought.

"I highly doubt that dearie. Now I'll send you off since you want to spend time with your father."

"Alright…" she backed away a bit, "Thank you again Rumple. But before I go can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you choose a rose?"

"Because… it matches your beauty." he said raising his hand in the air.

Belle's face almost turned as red as the rose. "So I'm your little rosebud?"

Rumple chuckled, "You could say that."

Belle smiled, "Alright, then you're my gardener."

Rumple turned his head to the side, "And why's that dearie?"

"Because you plucked me." Belle said innocently, not realizing what that could be taken as.

Rumple's eyes got big. Would he tell her what that could be taken as or play along with it.

"Not yet I haven't." he said with a giggled. She looked at him confused.

'Is she really that innocent that she doesn't even know what that means.' He thought angrily.

"I'm not sure what that means, but I'm thinking it has a different meaning to what I said."

"Indeed dearie. Just a quip." He looked at the relief that appeared on her face. "Maybe someday I'll explain it."

"Or I can ask my father."

Rumple's eyes got enlarged again. "That might not be the best idea. But if you must, just don't involve my name, alright."

"I won't, I promise. In fact that'll be the first thing I ask him when I go back. Goodbye Rumple, and thank you again for the rose. It's beautiful."

"Just like you. Goodbye Belle." He waved his hand and she was gone.

Maurice was about to be in for a little treat.


	8. Chapter 6: The Mixed-Up Visits

T. G. I. F

Chapter 6

The next week went by fast. Rumple was off making deals back to back. But no matter what, he was always at his castle on Fridays. First it was because he needed to know he was going to get his bread, but now it was because of Belle.

"Rumple." He heard her call his name while he was at his wheel. He stood and with a wave of his hand she appeared.

"Hello Belle." He said with his hands crossed behind his back.

"Hello Rumple." She said with a smile.

"Is your father not joining us again?" he asked uncrossing his arms and gesturing to the empty space next to her.

"Oh did I forget to tell you? I'm coming alone now." She handed him his two loaves.

"Ah yes. You did mention it, I believe, two visits ago." He said after placing the loaves on the table.

"Really? These visits are starting to get mixed together." She said as she sat on top of the table.

"Yes, they are." Rumple began pouring tea into the chipped cup and a cup for Belle. He thought about the last visit. "How does it feel being 14 now?" he asked as he handed her the cup of tea.

She took a sip from her cup, "Not any different. My father just said I'm going to have more responsibilities."

"Ah yes, I almost forgot to ask. How did your father react to your question when you returned home last Friday?" Rumple asked with a humorous smile on his face.

"He got mad, and asked who told me that. But I didn't mention you. I just told him I overheard one of my friends say it."

"What exactly did you ask him?" he asked before taking a sip of his tea.

"I asked him what it meant if someone plucked a rosebud, and then I changed it to pluck **a person's **rosebud. Then he turned a little red and angry."

Rumple couldn't help but laugh. "Did he explain to you what it meant?"

"Umm no, he didn't. He simply said I shouldn't ask questions like that."

"Of course he took the easy way out."

"Will you explain to me what it means?"

He looked at her. She seemed so curious, but he didn't want to ruin her innocence…yet.

"Perhaps another day; it's going to take a while to explain."

"Alright."

Belle finishes up her tea then takes out a small book from her dress front pocket. Rumple looks at the book questionably. He didn't know she could read.

After finishing up his tea, and placing the cup on the table next to the loaves, he headed back to his wheel.

"Oh Rumple." She called out to him.

He turned around to face her, "Yes dearie?"

"Your rose is in a vase on my windowsill." She said with a smile.

'She actually kept it? She had to have liked it then.' He thought as he walked closer to her with a smile.

"Really?"

Belle nodded her head. "My father asked where I found it, and I told him it was on the way here."

Rumple shook his head as he arrived right next to Belle. "Considering how much responsibility he's putting on you, he certainly questions you a lot."

Belle chuckled, "Yeah you're right. But he's my father, and I love him. He's all I have left, so I have to accept him as he is."

What Belle said made Rumple think of Bae. How come Bae couldn't think of him the way Belle did with her father. It was too late for them now, Bae was gone and they had ended on a bad note.

To distract his mind from his thoughts he asked Belle about her book. She told him it was Beowulf.

"Why are you reading that?"

"Well I love reading…and adventure. Plus…" her voice lowered, "it's the only book I have left."

"Left? What happened to your other books?"

She seemed doleful. "We had to…sell all the others."

"What? Why?"

"We needed the money."

Rumple was so confused. He stood in front of where Belle was sitting on the table. "But I pay you two more than enough to supply yourselves with food, clothing, and other things. What is your father doing with the gold?"

Belle turned her face away from Rumple's gaze, which made him mad.

Grabbing Belle's chin he turned her face to him. "Answer me Belle." He said with a harsh tone.

With a little fear in her eyes she answered. "My father told me not to ask for help, or he'd lock me in the house."

He lightened his grip on her chin, "He won't find out. And if he does you can just say my name and stay with me while he thinks you're locked in your room. Now please, tell me."

Hesitantly she answered, "He spends all of it at the tavern. And what's left is spent on food just for him. I only get the leftovers."

Rumple let go of her chin and stepped back. "That son of a bitch!"

Belle flinched back a little at his outburst. "But Rumple its ok, the money that we get from the other customers is what I use to buy myself food."

"No Belle, you don't understand." He pointed to her, "He isn't taking care of you. You should be his first priority."

She shook her head a little. "He lost my mother, and he misses her. So I do understand why he is acting this way. I'm not mad at him. As long as I'm able to eat, I'll be ok."

'She really is a self-less, non-judgmental, understanding, caring, loving, beautiful young lady.' He thought as he calmed down a bit and lowered his hand.

Rumple had a realization. "He didn't sell the books. You did, because you barely had any money left for yourself."

"…Yes," she jumped down from sitting on the table, "but it was so I could buy the dough and make our customers' bread."

"Belle…" he walked close to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "I'm changing the deal."

"What? Why?" she asked as he lowered his hands and walked to her right.

He puffed the contract onto the table.

"It's not going to be a big change. Just enough that I know you'll be taken care of."

He scribbled something ineligible onto it.

"What will the change be?" she asked from behind his shoulder, trying to see what he had written.

"Well, with you and you father's change in planning, I will now pay you and your father two gold coins each; him for making the bread, and you for delivering it. That way he can spend it on his tavern drinks and food, and you will be more than able to buy yourself food and whatever else you want each week."

He straightened up from signing and the contract disappeared. When it did Belle felt her dress get heavier in the front. She checked her pockets. In both of her front pockets there were two gold coins.

"The two in your left are for your father, and the two in your right are for you."

"Oh Rumple, you don't have to. I already told you the other customer's pay will…"

Rumple cut her off, "Shhh, the deal has been changed. There is nothing you can do now but except it."

It looked like there were tears forming in her eyes. But they never fell. "Thank you, so much."

"It's no matter dearie. Now I'll send you home."

She turned grabbed her book from the table and held it to her chest.

"Does it matter which side coins I give him?" she asked quietly.

"No, not really, and from now on the coins will appear in your pocket after you give me the bread."

Belle looked at him and turned her head to the side. "But that happened during the last visit."

"Did it?" he asked while adjusting his sleeves, "I suppose you're right about what you said earlier. These visits are getting muddled up."

She laughed, "Yes, they are. Good day Rumple."

"Good day Belle."

Rumple waved his hand and she was gone.

His face immediately turned sour.

"How dare Maurice not take of Belle. If she didn't love him I'd kill him." He said to himself out loud.

Rumple walked to his wheel and began to spin. He began to think, 'Poor Belle; she had to sell all her books just to feed herself because her shit of a father couldn't. She's lost her favorite hobby. There's got to be something I can do to make this right.'

He remembered one of his old spinning rooms used to have a bountiful of books. Most of them were spell books but he could rearrange them so she could only reach the non-spell ones. Then when she delivered every Friday, she could take a book home and read it during the week.

'Belle is going to love this. I just know it.' He thought with a big grin on his face.


	9. Chapter 7: The Library

T. G. I. F

Chapter 7

That week Rumple was not needed for any deals. So although he was able to get some well needed spinning done, he grew bored. His fingers twitched whenever he was away from his wheel, but he wanted entertainment. Since Maurice hadn't been taking care of Belle, Rumple decided he'd have a little fun with him. So he transported himself to their house. In the corner of his eye he saw something red. When he looked at it closer he realized it was the rose he had given Belle.

'So she wasn't lying when she told me she had placed it on her windowsill.' He thought with a smirk.

In his thought he didn't realize the front door was opening, so he quickly transformed into a bat. It was Belle who was emerging from the cottage holding a basket of bread loaves. When she saw Rumple as a bat she at first jumped back a little, but then she simply exhaled and walked past him.

'Of course she doesn't know it's me. I'm a bat. I'm surprised she didn't scream; most girls would lose their minds and run away if they saw a bat. This is Belle though, the brave and perhaps fearless Belle.' He thought as he flapped his wings back and forth. Shortly after Belle left Maurice walked out and screamed.

"Bat! Go away!" Maurice yelled as he ran back into the house.

'Really?' Rumple thought before he transformed back into his normal form.

"Your daughter is tougher than you are." He said out loud to himself before knocking on the front door.

"Hello? Who is it? Is that bat still out there?" Maurice yelled from what sounded like the far back room.

"It's the Dark One. And no, you sissy, it's not." Rumple said with a giggle.

It took Maurice a while to get to the door, but when he did he hid his body behind the door.

"Are you sure it's gone?"

Rumple shook his head. "This is ridiculous. I was the bat you fool."

"You...you were the bat? Why?" Maurice asked, opening the door more widely.

"I was bored, and because you're not taking care of Belle I thought I'd mess around with you. Apparently I've already scared you. So I know where your scare level is." Rumple said with a wicked smile on his face.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about? Belle is happy with the way it is here. She hasn't complained, ever."

"Oh if only you knew." Rumple said seriously while shaking his head.

Maurice slammed the door shut. He snickered thinking he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. But once he turned around Rumple was there with a big wicked smile on his face.

"Now you're not getting out of it that easy dearie. What are you most scared of?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Alright I'll take a guess. Rats, snakes…bears?"

Once Maurice heard the word bear his face emitted fear.

"Bear it is." Rumple held out his hand and a baby bear appeared in his hand. "This bear will attack you whenever you do not treat Belle right…or basically whenever you're alone with it."

"That little thing? It could barely hurt a fly. I'll just kill it."

"Oh well you see, this little guy won't die until I do. So that means never. And he himself won't attack you. He'll just make illusions that will attack you."

Rumple placed the young cub down on the ground and giggled.

"Have fun with that." Rumple walked out of the cottage and closed the door. He could see Belle walking his way before he heard Maurice scream. Belle then came running towards him.

When she reached him she asked, "Rumple? What are you doing here? Was that my father screaming just now?"

"Indeed, a bat flew in through your window and he must've seen it." Rumple said calmly.

"I should check on him." Belle tried walking inside but Rumple held out his arm.

"No need dearie. He can handle a little bat."

"Okay, what are you doing here? It's only Wednesday." Belle asked curiously.

"I know. I just…I was just bored at my castle, and I just can't wait till Friday to give you something."

"Give me something? What?"

"Well come with me and I'll show you."

"But my father…"

"He won't even know you're gone. It'll be real quick. Besides he thinks you're delivering bread."

Belle hesitated a little. He held out his hand, a moment later she took hold of it with a sly smile.

They transported back to the Dark Castle.

"So, what's this _something _that you're so eager to give me?" Belle asked while placing her basket on the table.

"Oh you'll see. Come this way dearie." Rumple said while making a _come-hither _motion with his finger.

Rumple walked out of the great hall and up the main steps. They took the right set of stairs and went up a flight. Then they went down a long hallway until they were at the very end. Once they were in front of the door on the right Rumple stopped and turned around to face her.

"Before we go in, I'd like to tell you that whenever you come over you can just take one of these home with you during the week and return it when you deliver on Fridays."

"Now I'm curious. What are you talking about?"

"You're about to see." Rumple opened the door and walked in. Belle followed him in. There were some wooden stairs that went up in a spiral. When they reached the top and Belle could see the shelves filled to the brim with books she simply couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Oh my…Rumple. Is this a?" Belle couldn't finish her question from the shock she was feeling.

"A library? Yes." Rumple answered while humored at her reaction.

"I've never been in one." She says as she picks up an old, dusty book from the small circular table in the center of the room.

"Well…now it's yours. I hardly use it anyway. I thought it could go to better use, with someone who'll actually appreciate it."

Belle skims through the pages and smiles. Nobody had ever encouraged her hobby of reading. Everybody who saw her read in her village thought she was odd. Apparently it wasn't right for a woman to read, especially a non-royal one. Yet here was Rumple, The Dark One, the most feared being in all the lands, and he was giving her a library. Her eyes began to swell up with happy tears.

"Thank you so much Rumple." She said before lunging forward and hugging him tightly.

Rumple was surprised…well not really; he sort of expected it a little. He knew she'd love it.

"Umm Rumple." She pulled her head away but still held the hug, "I'm sorry to say it but, this has just surpassed the rose you gave me as the nicest gift anyone has ever given me."

He giggled, "So you like it then?" he asked, knowing perfectly well that she did.

"Like it? I love it! It's the most generous and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me."

Belle went back to hugging him; laying her head on his chest. His heart rate started to increase. He so wanted to get out the long embrace, yet he wanted it to never end. When he came up with the idea he knew she'd probably hug him. But he thought it'd be a quick one and then she'd go read. Instead she just kept holding onto him. It felt like an eternity before she laughed spontaneously.

"I just keep hugging you. I don't know if it's because I'm happy and appreciative or for a different reason. You must get hugs like this all the time when you do your deals or when someone receives one of your lovely gifts."

"Oh no, it's quite the contrary when it comes to making deals. Usually people try to kill me or capture me afterwards. And I don't give people gifts."

She pulled away, "But you've given me so many in the few months that we've known each other."

"Yes, well. You are the exception."

"And why is that?"

"You're not a spoiled brat like some of these youngsters I deal with. You're very polite and kind to this old beast. You're the most beautiful, self-less, and caring person I know. So the least I could do is give you a gift or two here and there."

"You really believe that?" she asked with a huge, glowing smile.

"No, I know it." He said giving her a reassuring smile.

Belle couldn't help but hug him again, and Rumple even wrapped his arms around her this time. He looked down at her as she leaned against his chest. Her eyes were closed. She was really enjoying this hug. Although he didn't want to admit it, he was enjoying it to. It had been a long while since he had been given a hug this nice.

After a good twenty seconds Belle adjusted her head so she could look up at Rumple. When their eyes met something is him clicked and without thinking he kissed her forehead. It was a delicate kiss, as if she were made of marble or fine china. When the kiss ended Belle looked at him with her mouth slightly open, almost like she was confused. He realized he had made a mistake; he didn't want to further her confusion any more than he already had. In a millisecond his arms were unwrapped and he was making his way downstairs.

"Wait." Belle called out to him.

Rumple pays no mind to her request; he has to keep his distance from her, or else she might get the wrong idea about him.

Belle slams the book on the center table and runs after him. After going down the stairs she hurries to the great hall where he is usually found. When he is not at his wheel or sitting at the table she is moments from giving up her search; until she sees two brown leather boots behind the curtain closest to her.

'An embarrassed Rumple?' she thinks to herself before smiling.

"Oh how will I get home, now that Rumpelstiltskin is gone? I guess I'll just have to walk home then."

Before she can walk out of the great hall Rumple calls out, still from behind the curtains, "I'll send you."

Belle plays along, asking "Where is that voice coming from?"

Rumple hesitantly walks out from behind the curtain and does a dramatic motion with his hands.

"Ah, there you are. I couldn't find you." Belle says innocently.

"You knew perfectly well I was there. That's another thing about you, you're observant and intelligent."

Belle blushed a little. "Why did you run off like that?"

Rumple's stomach churned thinking about what he'd tell her. "Belle…You were there. I kissed you."

"What? That's why you ran away? I don't get why." Belle placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Yes, I..I didn't want you to get the wrong impression of me." Rumple looked down to the floor.

"Wrong impression? You kissed me on the forehead, my dad does that sometimes. It just means you care for me; at least that's what my dad said it means. Besides, I've kissed your cheek. So in a way we're even." She said with a confident smile.

'She's so innocent. She doesn't even have a clue.' Rumple thought while shaking his head.

"Alright. We're even." He said with a half-smile. "Now let me send you home." A blue-covered book appeared in his right hand.

"You know, I kinda knew." Belle said while biting her bottom lip.

"Knew what?" Rumple asked concerned.

"That you cared about me." She said while slowly swinging her arms back and forth. "Especially after you gave me your library."

"You mean a library. It was never mine, but it is _your_ library now." He said as he handed her the book and her bread basket.

Belle smiled, "Well I'll be sure to read this before I see you on Friday."

"There's no rush dearie, all those books are yours forever. You can take your time when reading them."

"Alright, I will." Belle began to wave, "Thank you so much Rumple."

"You are welcome dearie. Oh and when you return home, you'll have a new pet that will protect you."

"What?" Belle asked as Rumple waved his hand and she disappeared.

"I'll see you soon, Belle." Rumple said to himself as he lowered his hand.


	10. Chapter 7-5: Rory the Bear

T. G. I. F

Chapter 7.5

Belle hadn't been answered before Rumple sent her back home. He had told her that when she got home she would have a pet that would protect her.

'What in the world did he mean by that?' she thought to herself as she walked inside her house. Belle was a bit hungry, so she went to the kitchen. What she found in there was shocking. Her father was huddled in the corner shaking like a wet child.

"Father?" she asked as she walked slowly over to him.

"Belle? Is that you? Or are you another illusion?"

"Illusion? What are you talking about?"

"The Dark One, he was here earlier, and he released a beast in the house."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"He thinks I don't treat you right. So this beast sends illusions at me that touch me and act as if they're going to attack. Luckily I trapped it in my room a couple minutes ago."

"Your room?" Belle asked before turning and walking towards her father's room.

"Belle, don't go in there! It's a monster." Maurice yelled from his corner.

Hesitantly, she opened the door and looked inside. There was nothing there until she saw eyes underneath the bed. Before Belle could yell the little bear crawled out from under the bed and plumply sat on the floor. The little cub looked at Belle and to her it seemed like he was smiling at her.

"Awww, hello there little guy. What's your name?"

Without missing a beat the little bear roared his little roar.

"Awww, roar? Is that your name?"

She kneeled down to her knees and the cub walked towards her. While he walked towards her, she opened her arms up and he walked into them.

"Your name can't be roar, how about…Rory. It's close to roar, plus it's cute, just like you."

After she said that he licked her cheek. Belle wasn't sure if she would be able to pick him up, but when she did he didn't squirm around, and he was actually lighter then she thought.

"You're not a monster. You're just adorable, that's what you are." She said as she walked back into the kitchen while holding Rory.

As soon as Maurice caught site of the cub he yelled, "Get that thing away from me!"

"But papa, he's harmless."

"That's what you think. That little mongrel will attack you when you're not expecting it."

Belle looked down at Rory and he nudged his nose under her chin.

"Papa, if it's true what you said. That Rumpelstiltskin brought him here, then it is probably for a good reason. So I think I should keep him."

"Belle, are you mad? That thing will kill you in your sleep. I won't allow you to keep that…thing." Maurice said as he stood up.

Rory growled at him, which made Maurice tremble. While growling, Rory's eyes turned blood red.

"Oh no, the illusions, they're back. Belle, take that thing outside or away from me, please."

An idea came to her. "I'll take him to my room if you promise we can keep him."

"What? No."

Rory growled again and Maurice crouched down to the corner again. "Alright, alright. You can keep him."

Belle tapped Rory on the nose and his eyes changed back to their normal brown color.

"Come on Rory, I'll show you the room we'll be sharing." Belle said as she left the kitchen and went to her room.

When she was in there she put Rory down and closed the door.

'So Rumple has this bear as a form of protection for me. He really does care.' She thought before turning around and lifting Rory to her bed and sitting next to him.

"Let's see. You are obviously a brown bear, what do brown bears eat? Or are you like all bears that eat meat?"

Rory nodded and she smiled.

"So you really do understand me. I thought it was just coincidental. Well little guy, I'm sad to tell you this but this household doesn't really eat meat; mostly bread, soup, cheese, and tea."

Rory turned his head to the far wall, indicating Maurice.

"No little one, you can't eat my father."

Rory lowered his head in sadness.

"You know, we have a forest behind our house. So you could go back there and get berries and whatever else you want to eat during the day or whenever you're hungry."

He looked up with his eyes now wide, showing he liked that plan.

"Now, I believe an unspoken part of me and my father's agreement is that you have to remain in my room. So if you ever want to leave to go eat or use the bathroom, you just hop in or out of my window, it's always open. And on the rare occurrence that it is closed, all you have to do is push it open." Belle said with a smile.

Rory leaped up and licked her cheek. She patted his head and laid-back on her bed.

"Alright Rory, now I have to read because I told Rumple that I'd have this book finished by Friday. So I only have two days to finish it. I've never read The Hunchback of Notre-Dame before."

Rory laid down next to her and yawned as Belle began reading her new book.


End file.
